pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KateWolf
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 00:39, 2011 May 4 RE: Dragon Team I am ready. Except, I think your friend code is wrong. I tried enering it more than once but it did not let me. Can you double check? I will send my Arceus over to Black in a short while. Thanks!--J@ck 22:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Where is the GTS Neglotiations?? - Dragon Team Template I noticed your a Dragon Team member too. I can add in the template for you if you don't know how. Other than that cool to be on the same team. Go Dragon Team! :P SapphireWave Rain Lover :P 01:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Added it in for ya. I'mma go edit some stuff now. SapphireWave Rain Lover :P 01:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Avatar Yes, please. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That I do. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello. I noticed from some comments in some blogs that it is your birthday today. I wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also, if you feel bad about what people say, just don't engage. I mean I am friends with BassJapas but I am just telling you so you won't have an issue like that in the future :) anyway, happy birthday! Technology Wizard 03:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh....hi :) Remember the video that you posted in your blog, this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLk04BWAIGA mostly it made me laugh :) great videos :) Anyways, just wondering any other game you play or other tv shows that you watch? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....i don't know that sorry :( As for the movie, i gotta say i laughed when the wolf, barked again and again, the other female wolf was annoyed :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow O_O the one you gave me is already long O_O there's another one? Wow, you're a dedicated fan of the movie :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow so if iread it right...both of them are from different packs but one of them sought to unite both packs right? And at the end they howled a duet? Wow...aww....they ended up together :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh...well...i'm sorry, i haven't watched the movie yet, maybe if i did, i would be able to help better. I always help a wiki when i know a little bit more. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh oki thanks, i'll visit it if i watched the movie though i may take a long time before i watch it :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, how about we chat at the Pokemon IRC? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It's called an Interenet Relay Chat, it's a place where we can chat :) There's an IRC for Pokemon wiki :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's on the right side on the Recent Wiki Activity, mainly in the Community Message area. It's after the Greeting editors! part, it's the one with the IRC. Click the word IRC then you'll be there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well....Just log in..that's mostly all :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) I'd be glad :) anyways too bad you left :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I actually live by Disneyland :) 02:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sis How ya doin',I know that I can just walk to your room but I'm tryin' to earn a badge.